Janelle's X Factor Series
Janelle's X Factor is a music competition to find the next musical star. Created by Janelle_Pierzina the show began in September 2012. The concept of the series is to find Next Generation artists where the winner is determined by the public through telephone, Internet, and SMS text voting. The winner receives a GIFT and a recording contract with Tengaged Music Groups. There have been five winners of the show to date:' Britney Spears', Demi Lovato, Ariana Grande, Beyonce, and Taylor Swift. ' Main Group: http://www.tengaged.com/group/5254 Judges and Presenters The series employs a panel of judges who critique the contestants performances. For the debut of the franchise, the ''X Factor judges were music executive and TV producer Janelle_Pierzina and music managers ThomasSwift, TylerK, and Keyston. Hestia replaced TylerK in season 2. After season 2, Keyston was dropped from the show, being replaced by American singer Hestia who was hired after winning the competition the year before. Danielvk was the sole emcee of the show for the first two seasons. Season 3 saw a total turn on the format of the show it was named 'X-Idol' it brought in different elements from hit TV singing competitions and making the most of a singer's abilities. Danielvk left the show before season 3 after failing to agree terms with the show producers. Speculation surrounded judging lineup changes for season 3 centering on whether Hestia would return. Before filming for season 3 was due to begin, Tengaged confirmed that Hestia left the show due to a recent car injury. Swift also left the show after two sets of auditions, and was replaced by former X Factor UK judge LoganGage14. A number of other artists and producers were approached regarding their replacements. Maroon 5 frontman Mybash_ was confirmed as Hestia's replacement. During the live finals Gage left the panel to deal with a family crisis. He was replaced by Top Model judge Josh51. All three remaining judges from season 3 returned for season 4. ThomasSwift reprised his role on the show, along with the additon of BigBruv as a fifth installment to the panel. Swift and Josh returned for season 5. Former Voice coach IceIceBaby and Joshg222 replaced Pierzina and BigBruv respectively. However Swift quit the show and was replaced by former judge Janelle_Pierzina. On 24 April, it was announced that Josh51 would not be returning for a fourth season.The most-recent season's judging panel consisted of Janelle_Pierzina, IceIceBaby, joshg222, Weetmaster, and Diva1. A New Direction: X-Idol Season 3 saw a total turn on the format of the show it was named 'X-Idol' it brought in different elements from hit TV singing competitions and making the most of a singer's abilities. Also only cover artists were allowed to compete. The following season diverted back to the original format, only keeping the judges save element. Format 'Categories '''The show is primarily concerned with identifying singing talent, though appearance, personality, stage presence and dance routines are also an important element of many performances. Each judge is assigned one of four categories. For season one, these categories were: "Girls" (aged 12–29 females), "Boys" (aged 12–29 males), "Over 30s" (solo acts aged 30 and over), and "Groups" (including duos). Season two also introduced the "Wildcards" (eliminated contestants chosen from all four categories) Season three used teams instead categories. Season five's categories and age group boundaries were changed, with the "Boys" and "Girls" categories becoming "Young Adults" (solo acts aged 12–24), and the "Over 30s" became "Over 25s" (solo acts aged 25 and over). Through the live shows, the judges act as mentors to their category, helping to decide song choices, styling and staging, while judging contestants from other categories. Similar to season three, season 6 had teams instead of categories. 'X-Factor Stages There are 5 stages to the competition. *Judges Auditions. (Here the judges decide who moves onto the next stage, the auditionee's have to receive a majority vote to move on in the competition.) *Automatic Advances. (This happens if one category is lacking numbers prior to boot camp and can automatically advance. *Boot Camp. (Here the acts have to show their range of skills, the judges compile a rank of each category to see who advances to the next stage.) *Judge's Homes. (Here the judge receives their category and has to decide which acts they want to take to the live shows.) *Live Shows. (Here the contestants perform and Tengaged.com vote their favorite, then the judges send home one of the contestants that received a low percentage.) 'X-Idol Stages' *Judges Auditions. (Here the judges decide who moves onto the next stage, the auditionee's had to receive a certain # of points to move on in the competition.) *Boot Camp. (Here the acts have to show their range of talents by completing two realistic tasks, for the first task the acts will be split into 4 groups with each group given a particular theme. The second task will be announced during Boot Camp.) *Semi-Finals/Top 30. (You'll be split into groups of 10 and perform a song. The judges will score the acts out of 6. (Making up 25% of the overall vote) The three highest vote getters from each group will advance to the finals/top 10. Two others from each group will be given the chance to perform again. The judges will then put one of the wild cards through to make the top 10. *Finals. (Each week you will be given a 'theme' to base your song around. You'll also be assigned to have a 'master-class' with one of the judges, and they will mentor you for that week.) *Finals (Results Show). (The highest vote getters are granted safety. Unlike previous seasons there will be a bottom 3. The judges will send one any 3 of these acts to safety who they feel do not deserve to be there. Then the bottom 2 acts will sing for survival, and the judges will send one act home. Season Summary Contestant in (or mentor of) "Boys" category Contestant in (or mentor of) "Girls" category Contestant in (or mentor of) "Wildcards" category Contestant in (or mentor of) "Young Adults" category Contestant in (or mentor of) "Over 25s" or "Over 30s" category Contestant in (or mentor of) "Groups" category Contestant in (or mentor of) "Covers" or "Teams" category Judges' Categories and finalists Note: In the third season, the categories changed throughout the live shows. The listed groups are in the column of their original judge. By the end of the season, Josh had Ariana Grande from Group #1, Janelle had Christina Grimmie from Group #1, Mybash had Melanie Amaro from Group #3, and BigBruv (on Logan's behalf) had Max Schneider from Group #4. Category:Janelle's X Factor